Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks. Accordingly, the performance of many computing tasks is now being distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computing environments.
Cloud computing, in particular, has continued to see large gains in popularity. Cloud computing providers offer users the ability to deploy large and complex computer systems sufficient to meet virtually any computing need. While the large scale of these deployed cloud computing systems provides great flexibility and computing power to users, it also presents great complexity in terms of maintaining the deployed systems in good working condition.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.